


Felices fiestas!

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Era bueno tener amigos entrometidos y un montón de muérdago a su alrededor.





	Felices fiestas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Esta Historia es para Ivanna Hwang, la escribí ya hace un tiempo para ella así que la edite y espero que le guste al igual que a ustedes, es muy apropiada para la época <3
> 
> Deseo que tengan un inicio de año maravilloso!! y agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindan!!

—Que agobiante… —suspiró Changmin inclinado sobre la barandilla de un discreto balcón al cual se había escapado de la odiosa fiesta de navidad que había organizado la SM apenas tuvo tiempo, sin notar que el sitio había estado ocupado por alguien más antes de su llegada—. Lo único bueno siempre es la cena…

—De hecho hyung… —murmuro una voz a su lado izquierdo, desde la banca oculta tras un frondoso e iluminado árbol de Navidad—. No se porque se esfuerzan en hacerla y peor hacernos venir sin conocer a la mitad de los empresarios que invitan —refunfuño Minho después de darle un gran trago a su sidra rosada y terminar de masticar su emparedado de pavo que estaba prácticamente devorando.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Changmin lo miró seguir comiendo con tanto gusto que a él le empezó a dar hambre de nuevo.

—Pareces un anoréxico en medio de un atracón —dijo Changmin después de un rato con la voz divertida mientras Minho se reía y arrugaba un poco el ceño, pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo, porque ese pavo estaba ¡Tan rico!

—Key dijo que no estaría conmigo mientras como porque le daba vergüenza. Pero no puedo evitarlo… —murmuro masticando apresurado, sin esperar que Changmin le arrebatara su plato con la otra mitad de emparedado y se encogiera filosóficamente de hombros también, empezando a comer.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con Kyuhyun?

—Todo Super Junior esta ebrio y no me presta atención, en algún otro momento me habría esforzado en obligarlos a hacerme caso pero en serio tenía hambre —explicó Choi bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su sidra, regalándole una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

—Y tú no estas disponible para mí en ningún evento público, solo debes atender las indicaciones de manager hyung, de algún otro directivo o invitado importante y de Yunho hyung —enumero Minho al notar la seriedad en Changmin.

Todos quienes no fueran TVXQ sabían que los reyes en una fiesta de la compañía eran ellos y cualquier intento por interactuar en lugar de los invitados resultaría seriamente perjudicial para las relaciones públicas de la empresa. Changmin solo lanzo un gruñido despectivo y choco su hombro  con el de Minho, confortándolo y restándole importancia mientras terminaba de masticar.

—Pero ya sabes que tú eres mi favorito —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía, arrancándole una risita idiota que los avergonzó a ambos sin querer.

 —Ya se… Y me encanta que me odien por ello hyung… Es divertido, así que voy a conseguir más sidra…

Se levantó de golpe sin calcular bien la altura de la maceta que estaba sobre sus cabezas y se golpeo duro con ella, tirando todo el contenido sobre él y Changmin, que gracias al cielo no era tierra sino metros y metros de una planta de textura artificial que el mayor empezó a observar intrigado.

—¿Muérdago? —pregunto Shim mirando con cierta aprensión la planta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué dem…? —gimoteo Minho al levantar la cabeza y observar sobre ellos toda una cortina de muérdago adornando las columnas de ese sitio. Suspiro algo ido y se froto la cabeza negando abrumado.

—Sabía que no era buena idea escuchar al conejito… —Se reprendió bajo la curiosa mirada de Changmin—. Me dijo que en este sitio podría comer a gusto, pero al parecer solo pensaba en el lugar al que quería arrastrar a Kyuhyun hyung.

Changmin se carcajeo bastante fuerte y se levanto mirando curioso la obscena cantidad de muérdago que había sobre sus cabezas, Kyuhyun era bastante peculiar con las cosas que consideraba cursis o ridículas y con lo rosa que era SungMin embriagarlo y después arrastrarlo a ese sitio para cumplirle las fantasías era algo que definitivamente haría.

—Y yo que pensé que me había mandado a este sitio porque en verdad me apreciaba —obvio Changmin enfurruñado mirando de reojo a Minho antes de empezar a reírse cómodamente, bastante más relajados.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Besarnos? —bromeo Minho arrancando más risas divertidas de Changmin.

—Pues con eso de que eres mi novia oficial no estaría de más —acotó haciendo reír más fuerte a Minho recibiendo un ligero empujón en venganza por volverlo la chica.

Poco a poco volvieron a respirar y Minho fue a sentarse sobre la barandilla mientras Changmin se paraba a su lado ambos mirando hacia el cielo con una bonita sonrisa pintada en los labios.

_— ¡Oye…!_

Ambos hablaron a la vez y terminaron mirándose a los ojos bastante sonrientes con su cercanía.

—Tú primero donsaeng.

Minho largo una risa contenida y volvió a mirar al cielo antes de bajar de nuevo la cabeza y acortar la distancia con el rostro de su hyung.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuro besándolo muy ligeramente en los labios, saltando con habilidad de la barandilla en busca de sidra y algo de atención de Súper Junior o podría desmayarse por su osadía.

El aire se volvió más ligero para Changmin y tiro de Minho plantándole un beso con todas las letras, vocales y consonantes, reduciéndolo a _una gelatina de fresa y mucha crema batida encima._

—Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para mí novia oficial —susrro riéndose de su mueca estupefacta antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, lo adoraba tanto, tanto.

—Dios, ahora creo que es un buen momento para intercambiar regalos —siseo Minho correspondiendo el abrazo con infantilismo.

—¿Eso implica una cama? —cuestiono Changmin interesado matando de risa a Minho sin realmente desearlo, quien solo beso su cuello antes de acomodarse mejor en el abrazo.

 

Desde el piso de arriba Kyu le daba unas suaves palmaditas a su conejito quien miraba frustrado la escena que le habían protagonizado esos dos.

—Son tan, tan ellos… ¡Es la cosa más anti romántica de la vida!

—Te dije que las cosas entre esos dos, pues… es como ellos —explico Kyuhyun sin más encogiéndose con simpleza de hombros, sonrió encantado al verlos abrazados así en una fecha tan importante, se alegraba de estar vivo y también de estar rodeado de todos a quienes quería, ojala que todo el mundo pasará una dulce, prospera y feliz navidad rodeada de las cosas que en verdad valía la pena proteger.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! <3 Muchas gracias por los kudos y coments que me han dejado este año!! No estuvo tan productivo como habría imaginado pero fue un trabajo muy intenso sobre ensayo y error, aprendí mucho sobre las redes, el contenido y mis propios ritmos, ya saben me quiero dedicar a esto de un modo mucho más profesional y el 2018 estará lleno de todos los frutos de mi aprendizaje!! Gracias por apoyarme <3 espero continuar contando con ustedes mucho, mucho más tiempo en el futuro!! Próspero y maravilloso año nuevo!! a entrar el 18 con mucha buena vibra!!
> 
> Para enterarte de las actus y más!! Puedes seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> [Si quieres recibir novedades y sorpresas puedes enviarme tu correo electrónico por mensaje para añadirte a mi boletín mensual]  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o dejarme una comisión *wink, wink* 
> 
> Bye bye!!


End file.
